The Vampire's Addiction
by Goofygirl3
Summary: Edward's past haunts him everyday, it's what turned him to his life now. It' up to Bella to change him, but can she get through his stubborness, read and find out.


**A/n Ok guys this story has been floating around in my mind for about a week or two and I have been dying to get it out so here it goes hope you like it. Oh and by the way I don't think this one will have a lot of EPOV's it might have some here and there for certain purposes but not a whole lot this is mainly BPOV ok so onward.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I look up at the sky and breath deeply, smelling the unshed rain, the calm before the storm. Looking down at the city from my perch on top of the highest building in New York I listen.

The night air is chilled, the moon full, the prowlers out not knowing I'm waiting for them to strike. The wind shuffles my hair and again I breath deeply loving the thrill of the hunt. My heart pumps, my blood boils, my muscles flex wanting to pounce at every sound. I grab onto the ledge physically having to restrain myself from the idiotic humans below.

How stupid they are, how easily it would be to attack the woman coming out of the theatre below me alone. Her deep-sea blue eyes so clueless, her innocence emanating off of her. Or how easy it would be to slice the throat of the man closing the bakery below, with a scent of cupcakes and sweet blood. I feel my heart pound faster as I imagine the feel of his warm blood over my tongue, flowing steadily down my throat.

"Fuck!"

No I promised Alice I wouldn't hunt anyone but criminals.

Gripping the edge of the building I restrain myself, smelling the earth and the blood bags below. I cluck my tongue and feel the ball click against me teeth trying to distract myself from the amazing smell. As I sit and wait I imagine what Alice would say if she were here right now. Her blue eyes would probably light up and she would say, _"Wow Edward you do have restraint…I never thought I would see the day." _

A shrill scream brings me back to the present; I hastily jump off my perch and head towards the sound.

"Please! Don't hurt me!"

I roll my eyes; these people are always so stupid, why do they always say that, as if doing so will stop the assailant.

"Oh come on pretty thang I just want to have a little fun."

I hear his heavy footsteps getting closer to the other girl making her heart beat faster, I quicken my pace and finally get to the ally they are located. When I peek around the corner I see a burly man wearing greasy jeans and a plaid shirt with heavy looking boots on headed towards a girl with fury red hair and scared looking eyes. As I look her over I understand why the man would trap her like this.

She is wearing a mini skirt that would show her ass if she bent over with a tight tank top, her boobs almost busting out of it and hooker boots. Again I roll my eyes, _why I the fuck would she wear something like that at night?_

I shrug and listen, deciding to give this man a chance to do the right thing and leave now.

"Please I just want to leave…please."

The girl is in tears now, I can feel her blood pumping and her breaths are coming in fast pants. This seems to turn the man on because he moves impossibly closer until they are thigh to thigh.

"Come on sugar dressed like that you should have expected this."

I almost laughed, my thoughts exactly, I had half a mind to leave and let the girl get what she deserved maybe teach her a lesson. Again I heard Alice in my head telling me this was wrong no matter what she was wearing so I went with it and stepped into the ally.

"Hey, let her go dick fuck."

I stay at the end of the ally, letting the light from the street lamp behind me illuminate my face and shadow my features. The man slowly turns around, sizing me up, I hear him chuckle as if I was no match.

"This isn't any of your business boy go on your marry way so I don't have to hurt ya."

I clench my teeth but slowly move forward, the stink of the piss in the ally masking the scent of his blood and calming me slightly.

"I said I think you should let her go."

Understanding that I wasn't leaving the man backs off of the girl and moves towards me with a glare,"look boy I really don't have time for this, I'm warning you…"

"No I'm warning you, leave. I usually don't give people like you this many chances but looking at the hooker behind you I can understand the appeal, so you would be smart to walk away now."

I hear he girl choke but pay her no attention, not letting the monster in me size up which human it wants.

He slowly makes his way towards me, still sizing me up and just now understanding the extent of what he has gotten himself into, but still not getting the clue. Stupid humans, all of them have an instinct in them, telling them what should they do and not do but most tend to ignore it, this is what gets them killed half the time.

"Alright fuck nut you wanna go lets go."

He raises his fist to me running at me like mad man, I wait till he is two paces to me then I grab his fist and twist till it brakes with an audible snap. I grin at his yell of pain. I hear the girl scream and run past me, I tense but the monster is content with this human so I let her go.

The man is in sobs begging me to let him go, "really, isn't it ironic that you were just listening to an innocent…well mildly innocent, girl say that to you and yet you were unwilling to let her go but here you sit asking that of me?" I grin and pull his head as far over as it would got without snapping it wanting him to feel the pain of my fangs enter his vain.

Finally after all that time of waiting the feel of the blood pool down my throat is exhilarating, I feel the hot liquid quench the burn and the monster in me growls in pleasure.

Once he is empty I throw the man down standing up, not realizing I had knelt down. I wipe my mouth of the blood dripping down from my mouth, and dust off my jeans.

"Really Edward you still make a mess, I guess some things just don't change."

I whip my head around to see Alice standing behind me at the head of the ally smiling at me averting her eyes from the dead human on the concrete.

I kick the body over against the wall then make my way towards her, "You're not going to clean up your mess?"

"Really Alice when have I ever cleaned my mess up?"

She nods at me then moves in for a hug, I back up and hold my hands out to stop her, she frowns, pain flashes over her face but she quickly masks it with a smile.

"So how have you be…."

"Alice please just get to the point I know you didn't come here to visit what is it that you want?"

She sighs but continues, "Alright, Jasper proposed and we are getting married in a couple days I was wondering if you could come back to Seattle and stay with us for a little while to celebrate…. please."

"Alice really, you do realize who you're talking to right? I fucking hate weddings and birthdays and all that shit…why would you want me there?"

She pouted, "Edward you're my brother, this is my wedding, what else do I have to say?"

"What about Emmett?"

"He isn't my real brother, look I didn't come to ask, you are coming, even if I have to drag you by your piercings I will, and don't you think for one second that I wont."

She glares at me, daring me to object. I simply nod not wanting to pick a fight. "Alright Alice lets go." I turn to leave but she grabs me, "Edward I came here the human way, I have two plan tickets to get us back and I rented a car which is parked right outside this ally."

I sigh and follow her to the red Ferrari waiting by the curb, I smile at her choice in vehicle and climb in, accepting my fate.

* * *

**A/n I know it's short but I just want to see what you guys think of the idea, shoot me some reviews, if I don't get any I will think this is a dud and move on…sadly…anyway so review please it would make me really happy. Oh by the way yes I did make vampire Edward have piercings, before we go on I will tell you that he has one in his eyebrow and one on his tongue along with tats as well I think that's it…he might have more it just depends on how I feel when I describe him so R&R and find out what happens next. **


End file.
